


Lazy Bones

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bara Sans, Big Sans, Body Worship, Cowgirl Position, Daddy Kink, Dom Sans, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Established Relationship, F/M, Grinding, Hot Sex, Insecurities, Kissing, Post-Pacifist Route, Reader-Insert, Undertail, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7371751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being Sans' girlfriend, it isn't surprising at all that he's lazy, but does his laziness need to interfere with your sex life?</p><p>Just a short oneshot that includes wonderful misunderstandings and sex that makes everything better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Bones

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is most defiantly gross skeleton porn, but hey- who doesn't like a good boning from time to time?
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment for any requests on here or on my blogs on tumblr ~  
> https://euphonium-heartbreaker.tumblr.com/ (Main blog)  
> http://these-are-cute-things-not-sins.tumblr.com/ (SFW Undertale blog)  
> http://im-a-sinner-and-im-proud.tumblr.com/ (NSFW blog)

You sighed and ran your hand through your damp hair, trying to get all of the excess tangles out before they had the chance to set. Your eyes carefully looked over your nude reflection picking out every single flaw you held. The mirror frowned back at you as your hands ran over the pudginess of your stomach.

Was this the problem, the reason why? You wondered. 

The sound of slippers shuffling down the hallway made you inhale sharply; holding your breath in the hope that Sans wouldn't come in to see you like this. Your eyes shifted over to the door warily, watching to see if he would know where you were. General worry was replaced by a spike of anxiety as the muffled footsteps paused in front of the bathroom door. Body tense you stared at the door. Would he speak? The shadow at the bottom of the door shifted as he turned towards the door. Shoulders tight you waited for the dreaded knock.

It was easy to picture him; the upraised hand down to his customary pink house shoes. The hesitation made all of this worse. After that long moment he turned and left, letting the knot in your gut unclench some. Relief that he wouldn’t see you like this warred with your current self-consciousness. He probably hadn’t wanted to see you like this.

Sans was notorious for being lazy, and it wasn’t that you were surprised to discover that lack of effort extended to include sex… It was just that invasive little voice in your head whispering that maybe he wasn’t that lazy; maybe he just wasn’t interested in you.  
He just never seemed interested really. You would straddle him, riding him as he lay back whispering horrid jokes about his boner, until the both of you came. It felt perfunctory and made you feel so unwanted. Undesirable. 

On the outside your relationship was perfect. You lived with the skeleton you adored and it seemed so obvious that he loved you deeply back. Sans had never gave you any reason to think otherwise. You shouldn’t doubt it…But every once in a while you became overwhelmed by insecurities. It was awful, ugly, and you did your best to hide it from Sans. How somedays you woke up baffled. You cared so much for him but how could he possibly be interested in you? 

Of course he's not impressed, you're a human. You're too fat. You have flesh and skin, why would a skeleton like that? You'll never compare to the monsters he's been with before. He loved you but how could he possibly want you? Want you as bad as you wanted him? If the sex was anything to go by he didn’t.

Sans never said anything that could ever confirm your fears, but the evidence just kept piling up. The fact that he always let you do the work, never doing anything but sit there, hardly touching you as you moved up and down his cock, no matter how lazy he was he’d at least participate a little if he was into it, right?

Sighing, you abandoned the sad flawed form in the mirror to dry your hair. With that done you hung up the towel and went to get dressed, bare feet stepping across the cool tile. You quickly threw on the battered sweats and overly large stained t-shirt, both to warm you from the sudden chill and to hide your body from prying eyes. One last look in the mirror revealed no improvements in your eyes except that your curves were covered.

At least he won't have to see how fat I am.

A sad smile set on your lips. How pathetic was it to be relieved not to be naked in front of the guy you loved. Turning from your reflection you braced yourself and grasped the doorknob, unlocking it before sulking through the hallway towards the kitchen.  
~*~*~  
Sans yawned as he sat back on the couch. His thick bones sunk into the worn cushions, relaxing finally after a long day on his feet. Hands folded and rested on his middle, sockets half lidded as he rested, finally comfortable and free from his many jobs.

Glancing lazily around the room, his eyes stopping when they came across his pet rock. A grin stretched easily on his face, thinking back how Papyrus would constantly scold him for not properly taking care of it. This house was full of happy memories. More so now that you were here.

Contentment flooded him and he let his eyes drift the rest of the way shut. Sans basked in the peace and quiet, drifting away from the world and its worries as he relished this rare moment entirely to himself. Body relaxing even further he drifted off to sleep. 

Later his dreams were interrupted by the sweet smell of a promising dinner. He sat up grinning, wiping some drool from his cheek. Yawning, Sans stretched his arms over his head, groaning as he arched and his back popped pleasantly. 

He stood up from the couch and shuffled towards the kitchen, a smile on his face as he walked in. "hey babe, smells great."

To his surprise, you didn't even look over to him, only responding with a quiet thanks. Smile faltering he looked you over, noting your listless movements and your baggy clothes. This wasn’t like you. Usually you teased and flitted around in a form fitting nightgown, hinting at the night full of pleasures for the both of you.

Worriedly he asked, "babe? what's going on?" Instead of sharing, you pursed your lips and turned away.

Sans watched intently as you single mindedly focused on dinner, before reaching up on your tip toes to grab some plates out of the cabinet. He winced at the harsh clatter of you aggressively setting them down, and as if you could feel it you turned sharply back around to face him snapping. "It's nothing Sans."

Well. It was obviously something. Frowning, he raised his nonexistent eyebrows. The fact you’d called him by name was a huge tell. He kept up his incredulous expression until you sighed defeat, letting your defensiveness melt away. You ran a hand through your still slightly damp hair, mussing it some. Another sign you were upset." I suppose I'm just having an off day, Sugar Skull."

You sounded so defeated. Sans walked behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist and resting his chin on your shoulder, before nuzzling your cheek affectionately. Cringing you held yourself rigidly away from him, as if you were uncomfortable at his touch. You never had been before… His face twisted with worry and he kept his voice low and gentle. "what's going on babe?"

You shrugged in response and your shoulders started shaking. To his surprise he could feel little wet drops land on one of his hands. Finally, brokenly, you spoke. "Sometimes I just feel like I'm not good enough, okay?"

Sans sockets widened in surprise and he frowned before letting you go, turning your body around to face him, letting his boney hands rest supportively on your arms. "babe, what do you mean you're not-"

Shaking your head you clenched your eyes shut in an obvious attempt to prevent anymore tears from escaping. You brushed his hands away, and took a step back. "It's you Sans.” You said shocking him further. “It's you."  
~*~*~  
You opened your eyes warily, having lost the battle against your emotions. He looked so hurt and you felt yourself crying freely at the sight. Sans was hurt all because you couldn’t, weren’t strong enough to keep your insecurities to yourself. A choked sob escaped your lips and you turned away, ashamed. 

"J-Just forget about it, okay?" It was stupid, you knew he loved you. You shook your head and stormed off, escaping to the room you shared with Sans. He was following close behind you knew, but you managed to slam the door between you before flinging yourself face down on the bed.

Even over the sound of your own sobbing you could hear the door shift in its frame as he leaned against it. Muffled his voice came through, so reasonable as always. Unlike you. “babe please, we need to talk about this.”

You didn’t want to talk about it. Crying into the pillows you just wanted to stop being you, stop worrying about this stupid thing, it was ruining everything. The door slowly creaked open and you buried your face deeper into the bed as his soft footsteps padded over. Petulantly you groaned out, "Leave me alone." Not caring that it came out indistinct. His pained expression from the kitchen flashed through your head, you couldn’t look at him.

His hand patted your back consolingly and despite yourself you focused on it, feeling the individual bones work together as he rubbed soothing circles around your shoulders. The bed sagged a bit as he sat beside you. "i'm sorry if i made you feel that way. i really am, but i need to know what i did or said so i can fix it."

Tears slowed and then finally stopped. He was right. It wasn’t in his nature to be cruel. Maybe if you confronted him, got this off your chest and heard what he had to say… You had to know. You sat up, running your hand through your hair before getting it caught on a tangle. Great you were an even worse unattractive mess now. Taking a deep breath you looked up at his worried face. "I just feel like- well... During sex really, that I'm not good enough compared to whatever monster girls you've been with."

Sans opened his mouth, instant denial no doubt ready, but that wasn’t what you wanted. You held up your hand cutting him off. He was right you needed him to understand, you couldn’t move on until you got over this hurdle. "Please, Sans. Let me finish." The skeleton nodded seriously and sat quietly as you asked, waiting for you to explain.

"I can’t help but feel like you don’t want me. You just sit back while I erm... While I ride you and you just never seem very into it... At least not enough to do anything but shoot out a few shitty puns." You glanced down at the sheets, knowing that your face must be scarlet. Moment of truth right? 

Ignoring your crack about his puns, Sans lifted up a hand as if to reach for you before pulling back and running it across his skull instead. He let out a soft sigh before speaking. "babe, i didn't know that you felt that way... i really just thought you liked taking control during sex, so i was gonna let ya." You continued to avoid looking at him. Was that true? Were you worried over nothing? Your hands curled into the soft fabric of the bedsheets as he went on. "i wouldn't be here if i thought i would be happier somewhere else."

That got your attention causing you to look up at him, still not quite meeting his gaze. You loved him so much but that wasn’t the issue here was it? Your body was so different from his, did he really enjoy you as much as you enjoyed him? Sans opened his arms, motioning for you to move into them. "come on babe... let me make it up to you." 

His teasing tone caused a small smile to creep across your face. You shifted towards him, moving into his arms. He smiled down at you, leaning close to deeply inhale your scent, tightly holding you against him. 

Arms squeezing your sides slightly, he leaned back onto the bed, pulling you on top of him. Your legs naturally straddled his hips, body intimately familiar with this position. You narrowed your eyes down at him and folded your arms across your chest, not believing what he was doing. "I thought you were going to make it up to me, not have a run through of what we do every time."

Sans grinned up at you. "babe, trust me, i can make you scream my name in any position." You looked down at him skeptically for a moment before nodding your head. His smile widened and he let go of you, putting his arms beneath his head. 

"now, i want you to take your clothes off." You nodded your head before grabbing the hem of your shirt, pulling it over your head. The sweats came off less easily, you had to twist awkwardly on top of him. Sans didn’t seem to think it looked as ridiculous as it felt, his sockets roamed your body, lingering on your chest admiringly. “’sides this position has the best view.”

The comment startled you, causing you to flush. He liked watching your fleshy, squishy body? Before you could comment he looked pointedly at your underwear. "all of your clothes sweetheart." Your blush grew deeper and you nodded your head before reaching back to the clasp, shakily undoing it before throwing it down on the floor with the rest of your scattered clothes. You didn't dare look him in the face as you lifted your ass off of his thighs and slid the last piece of clothing off, his intent gaze and smirking seemed too much after your confession.

It was as if he read your mind as he grabbed your chin with his cool phalanges, tilting your head down to see him. The white pinprick lights in his sockets searched your face before he commanded, "babe, look at me."

You met his eyes reluctantly, wondering what he could want. He pulled you down to him and inches away from your lips he whispered, “you’re beautiful.” As if to prove it he leaned up and began to kiss you. It was gentle at first, your lips moving in sync with his teeth as you both enjoyed the closeness of one another. Sans' hand left your chin and moved down to your waist, pulling you closer as he deepened the kiss.

You smiled against his mouth and moved your arms to wrap around his neck, feeling loved and wanted. Sans bit down on your lower lip causing you to squeak out in surprise. He grinned wickedly at your reaction before slyly slipping his tongue into your mouth, wrestling with yours for dominance before winning.

Moaning into your mouth, both hands gripping your waist tightly, he pushed you down grinding you down onto his pelvis. A throaty growl left his mouth as he slowly thrusted his pelvic bone against your ass. You pushed your hips down against his, feeling the obvious erection throbbing beneath you through his shorts.

Sans pulled back from the kiss, and you let out a needy whimper. Smugly he said, "okay sweetheart, take my clothes off now." He was telling you what to do, taking charge, and for the first time you felt like he was fully involved in what you were doing.

Eagerly you nodded, slipping his old, worn blue jacket off over his shoulders. Your fingertips brushed lightly over his clavicle and you couldn't help but smirk seeing him shiver slightly. He wanted this as bad as you did. You threw the jacket away, and made quick work of his shirt.

The bones from his upper body were exposed and you looked them over with wide eyes, still not used to seeing his ribs and spine. Your hand moved down slowly as you felt the smooth bone, savoring the sensation of him beneath your fingertips. Sans watched as you let your hand glide down his body, enjoying being teased as much as you enjoyed teasing him. Finally grabbing his waistband, you shivered, missing the warmth from his lap as you lifted yourself up while you pulled the shorts down.

A thrill shot through you as his familiar cerulean cock popped up while you rid him from his shorts. Sans’ shoulders sagged and he let out a breath of relief as he was freed from the tight constraints of his clothing.

You settled down on his lap, biting your bottom lip as you felt his dick slide in-between your ass cheeks. "alright, sweetheart. this is how things are gonna go." He sounded so sure of himself, like he knew what he wanted and that it was you. The usual grin was tempered with something you had never seen on his face before, but made your body quiver with anticipation. Dominance.

Sans slid his hands down your legs before reaching back further to grip your ass tightly. "i'm going to shove my dick up your sopping cunt and make you scream my name ‘til you're hoarse, got it?"

Dirty talk? Oh God, this was a major step up from the awful puns he'd make about his dick.

You looked down at him, nodding your head fervently, feeling your face grow warm again as he lifted you up, his phalanges pinching your ass in a way that should have hurt but only felt good. His dick left your rear and moved towards your pussy, sliding against it with ease. You looked down to see Sans grinning with half lidded sockets, "aw babe, you're all wet for me?"

A shy smile formed upon your lips and you pushed yourself against him, almost penetrating yourself. You were needy, you wanted him inside. Sans smirked, taking the hint and moving his hands back to your waist. You froze in pleasure as he brought his hips up slightly, the head of his dick piercing you. A low moan escaped your lips as you let out a breath of air that you hadn’t even realize you had been holding.

A low guttural growl came from his mouth as he moved your body down on his shaft. You knew he fit perfectly inside you. He slid in only halfway, but it felt so good you cried out again. Sans lifted you some before dragging you down with force, and the sound of your skin slapping against his femurs resounding through the bedroom.

You cried out from the fullness of it, how good it felt, grinding your hips against him, needing more and he began to thrust into you. He chuckled, a deep sound coming from the belly he didn’t have, enjoying your reaction. He choked on it, turning it into a harsh groan as he finally fully hilted inside of you.

One of his hands ran up your back, pulling you to lie on top of him. He leaned in close, growling into your ear. "b-better hold on babe."

As soon as he said that his hips began rocking upwards, and you threw your arms around his neck as he burrowed himself into you. The thrusts came short and fast, his cock only moving a few inches out of you before slamming back in, brushing against that sweet spot inside that made you cry out.

You buried your head into his neck, fingers gripping onto him as he continued, labored moans escaping him. Your toes curled as he began to push you down onto him as he came up, meeting each other in the middle.

You could feel each bone in his ribcage press into you, making it feel as though your chest was being crushed by his sternum as he pushed you towards him with his hips. Your walls quivered as he continued the assault, his phalanges digging into your skin harshly, leaving small welts.

You shifted your hips, moving in attempt to get the much needed stimulation on your clit as he pounded into you. A slight coat of perspiration shone on his bones as he worked at you, growling out every time he felt your walls twitch around his dick.

Your arms around his neck tightened as cried out, your thighs squeezing his as he bounced you up and down on his shaft. "M-More Sans!!! I need more!!!"

He dropped a hand from your waist to work at your clit. He pressed the smooth pad of his finger to the hood of your clit, becoming slick in your leaking juices and rubbing quick circles over it, still thrusting his cock up into your quivering cunt with an inhuman speed you hadn’t ever thought Sans could manage.

You felt your eyes roll in the back of your head at the stimulation as you clenched down onto him. "Yes, Yes, YES!!!"

You felt like a ragdoll in his arms as he fucked you relentlessly. He growled out, "are you gonna cum for me?" You didn't answer him as he fucked you senseless. Displeased he growled again and slapped your ass. You yelped at the sting and jerked back to look at him and he gave you a shit eating grin. "answer me sweetheart. are you gonna cum for daddy?'

His excessive pounding into your pussy along with his continued harsh rubbing on your clit had brought you so close but it was him calling himself daddy that sent you over the edge. You nodded desperately and cried out. "Y-Yes daddy, yes!!!"

Your orgasm came over you like a tidal wave, muscles tightening, warmth and bliss washing over you. Even more fluids gushed from you, coating is cock, moving down to his lap. Your body fell limp as he continued, fucking you through your release. He groaned out feeling your pussy clamp down on him, and pounded into you erratically, needing to cum himself. His hands went to your waist once more, holding your body steady as he felt himself reach the edge. "fuck! Babe!"

Your oversensitive cunt felt the underside of his cock twitch before spasming, shooting out his seed into you. He moaned loudly, his phalanges digging into your skin as he thrusted in a few more times, sending his cum farther into you, arching up into with his release. 

He fell back onto the bed, pulling you down with him as he panted, snuggling his head into your chest, leaving you no doubts that he enjoyed being pressed into all of your fleshy bits. You lay there together, trying to catch your breath as you embraced each other.

Your chest rose and fell and soon enough Sans opened his sockets, the white pinpricks glancing up at you before he grinned lazily. "heh, i figured you were into the daddy kink."

Your cheeks flushed and you playfully punched him in the shoulder before turning your head, burying it into the pillow before replying with a muffled, "Shut up Sans."

**Author's Note:**

> This was edited by the amazing http://teddy-feathers.tumblr.com/ . She did an amazing job with this, and I encourage you to check out her tumblr page!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Requests are currently open!!! Go to these blogs and leave your requests!!!
> 
> https://euphonium-heartbreaker.tumblr.com/ (Main blog)  
> http://these-are-cute-things-not-sins.tumblr.com/ (SFW Undertale blog)  
> http://im-a-sinner-and-im-proud.tumblr.com/ (NSFW blog)


End file.
